X Insert
by Carina Quarene
Summary: Setelah bertemu dengan ketiga temannya, Gon ditugaskan oleh Chairman untuk… 'mengurusi' orang dari dimensi lain? Dimensi apa itu? Dan apa yang akan mereka alami selama melakukan 'tugas' aneh itu? Terima request! Beta by: Tochiotome-chan.


**Halooo! Minna-chi, aku kembali dari kuburan (baca: hiatus)namun dengan cerita berbeda! Di sini aku yakin gak ada romance, tapi aku janji ini akan seru (Alasan kenapa ngak ada: tidak ada OC dan saya bukan fujoshi). Kalo misalnya ada pembaca yang ingin coba versi English… aku harap ada. Plus, ini di-base-kan di dimensi Hunter x Hunter, TAPI banyak anime yang bakal muncul! Jangan tanya kenapa sebab sudah ada penjelasan super lengkap di prolog. TIDAK MENERIMA PERTANYAAN DI PM, tapi diterima di review! ^_^**

**P.S.: _Mungkin_ aku bakal ubah arc dari masing-masing anime dikit-dikit, supaya ceritanya nyambung. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC.**

* * *

**One paper of request**

"Kau pergi sendiri, lagipula itu misi untukmu, kan! Aku akan mencari hal-hal lain!" kata-kata Ging masih teringang-ingang di kepala Gon. "Aku tidak percaya Ging serius akan pergi…" gumam Gon sambil menuju ke ruangan Chairman Cheadle **(BUKAN SALAH AUTHOR KALO INI SALAH! SUMBERNYA ITU HUNTERPEDIA!)**.

Oke, sebagai narator akan saya jelaskan yang terjadi. Kemarin Gon menerima sebuah pesan modern yang kita sebut E-mail dari Asosiasi Hunters. Dalam E-mail itu, Gon diminta untuk menemui Chairman dengan alasan Gon mendapat misi khusus, tentu saja ia akan ditemani oleh 3 orang temannya, tidak lain adalah: Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio. Sebenarnya Ging boleh saja ikut Gon, tapi taulah, tuh bapak kan pemalu, jadi cari alasan biar gak ketemu temen-temennya Gon. Dan seperti inilah keadaan Gon **(LIHAT DI ATAS!)**

Saat Gon membuka pintu, terlihat teman terbaiknya yang sedang memandang langit-langit seperti orang tidak waras (sori Killua, Peace!). "KILLUA!" Gon langsung lari ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu. "GON!" Killua juga langsung lari ke arah Gon (FUJOSHI JANGAN PIKIR MACEM-MACEM!) dan mulai bercakap-cakap seperti biasa.

"Tunggu, mana Alluka?" Gon menyela pembicaraan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan setelah berpisah. "Si baa-baa **(wanita tua a.k.a. Bisky-san)** itu ngak sengaja ku temui di jalan, udah ku usahain menghindar, tetep ketangkep! Nah, pas itu aku dapet E-mail gak jelas itu dan si baa-baa itu langsung nyamber hp-ku tanpa ijin! Terus aku bilang aku tolak misi itu karena harus jagain Alluka, tapi bisa-bisanya si baa-baa itu bilang serahkan Alluka padanya dan Alluka setuju! Astaga, hari itu sial beneran deh!" Killua facepalmed. "Tapi kita bisa ketemu kan!" Gon nyengir. "Betul sih!" Killua balas nyengir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketokan pintu menyela **(lagi-lagi disela…)**, "Permisi," sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak terdengar di telinga Gon dan Killua mengejutkan mereka berdua. Dan dari pintu itu muncul Kurapika, "KURAPIKA!" Gon langsung tersenyum lebar "Gon, Killua, lama tidak bertemu," si Kuruta pun tersenyum, namun bisa terlihat dia merasa agak… gimana gituh. "Yo, lama tidak bertemu!" Killua memasukan tangannya ke kantong, sudah jelas dia ingin menanyakan ke mana saja Kurapika saat Gon sedang koma **(maklum, dia kan kategori yangire)**.

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" Namun sebuah hantaman dan suara ossan membatalkan niat Killua. "LEORIO!" Gon kembali tersenyum lebar "Yo, Gon! Killua! Dan… Kurapika!? Kau datang? Oi, ke mana saja kau saat Gon koma?" Leorio ternyata langsung menyerang Kurapika dengan pertanyaan. 'Ossan ini merampas kalimatku…' pikir Killua "Aku… di pemakaman keluargaku," Kurapika sempat tak ingin menjawab, namun akhirnya dijawab juga. "Pa—" belum sepat Killua selesai, masuklah Chairman Cheadle. "Maaf mengganggu reuni kalian, tapi aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian," sang Chairman berjalan ke mejanya dan duduk.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, alasan aku memanggil kalian karena aku punya sebuah misi yang cukup penting, misinya adalah: kembalikan orang-orang dari dimensi asing ke dimensi mereka," penjelasan Cheadle sempat mengukir wajah kaget di wajah para Hunter favorit kita. "TUNGGU! TUNGGU! Serius… dimensi asing?" mata Killua sempat melakukan eyetwitch alanya. "Iya," jawab Cheadle tenang. "Biasanya aku tidak setuju dengan bocah ini, tapi apa itu mungkin?" Leorio juga ikut-ikutan eyetwitching. "Itu mungkin, dengan Nen," jawab Kurapika. "Seperti yang dikatakan Kurapika, dengan Nen itu mungkin, dan kita tahu satu-satunya orang yang sanggup melakukan hal ini…" sang Chairman menghela nafas "Aku tahu! Netero-san! Tapi bukankah Netero-san sudah mati?" Kepala Gon kembali berasap, namun beruntung Killua langsung menyelamatkan dengan teriakan khasnya**(Killua memang yang paling gampang dibedain karena banyak ciri khasnya…-_-")** "Aku juga sempat terkejut, sebenarnya baru saja kami mendapat misi terakhir dari mantan Chairman Netero, dan pesan ini diakhiri dengan pesan: 'selesaikan permainanku!', tapi kami tidak bisa mengurusi hal ini sebab misi terakhir dari mantan Chairman Netero lebih penting," sang Chairman menjelaskan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" Semua Hunter terfavorit kita mengangkat tangan "Baiklah, apa pertanyaanmu Killua?"

"Kenapa kau memilih kami?" sesuai yang diharapkan dari Killua, sangat tajam. "Alasanku adalah, Leorio, dia bisa menjadi motivator yang bagus dan mengerti bidang medis, Kurapika, dia pernah mengalahkan dua anggota Genei Ryodan dan menjadi kepala bodyguard keluarga mafia dalam waktu cepat, Killua, merupakan mantan pembunuh dan ikut serta dalam perlawanan dnegan Chimera Ant, dan Gon, dia adalah anak Ging dan kita semua tahu kekuatannya saat perlawanan dengan Chimera Ant, lalu?" Cheadle mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gon.

"Apa yang kita cari orang baik?" yang sudah pasti pertanyaan aneh tapi tidak salah. "Aku tidak tahu, ini semua perencanaan mantan Chairman Netero, yang aku tahu hanyalah cari dan kirim orang-orang itu ke dimensinya, lalu Kurapika," jawab Cheadle. 'Sudah mati masih bikin repot…' pikiran itu sempat terlintas di pikiran si ex-assassin dan si dokter.

"Bagaimana caranya mengrim mereka kembali?" tanya si Kurta yang pintar. "Aku tidak tahu, Netero-san tidak bilang apa-apa, dia hanya bilang: 'kalian akan tahu sendiri!' dengan tertawa, terakhir, Leorio," Cheadle beralih ke si dokter. 'Netero-san memang ingin membuat permainan untuk menghiburnya di alam baka **(WARNING!: INI BUKAN 'BAKA' PUNYANYA JEPANG!)**…' ke-4 Hunter kita pun sweatdrop.

"Siapa saja yang akan kita cari?" tanya Leorio. "Dia menuliskannya di sini, dan aku tidak sempat membukanya, yang aku tahu…" sang Chairman ke-14 memberikan sebuah lipatan kertas dengan panjang dan lebar sekitar 20 cm dan 5 cm, Gon langsung membukanya dan… "…itu pasti sangat panjang…" para Hunter hanya bisa memandangi kertas yang sangat panjang itu.

* * *

**Chapter 1 selesai! Gimana? Gaje dan OOC… udah tau kok TT^TT**

**Aku ada pertanyaan nih, Anime mana yang bakal keluar di chapter selanjutnya? (walaupun a, b, c udah siap semua)**

**Fairy Tail**

**Naruto**

**D. Gray Man**

**Yang lain, yaitu (nama anime)**

**Jawab di review ya! Kalo lebih dari seminggu sama sekali gak ada review, cerita ini ku delete! ^_^ bye bye! **


End file.
